In our Heads
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: this is whats going on in everyones heads. Some couples : Choujtema Nejiten Kibaino Naruhina Please Read and Review


This is whats going on in everyones heads.

AGE 12

Naruto- I wonder if Sakura Knows a Like her… Wait a minute is that Hinata Starring at me?? Why is she Blushing?? Does Hinata Like me??

Sasuke- UGH! WHY CANT SAKURA AND INO JUST GET LOST AND LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SEXY!?!?! EVEN I'M FALLING FOR ME!!! LOOK WHAT I AM MAKING ME DO!!!

Sakura – Will Naruto Stop looking at me? YES!!! He did… Oh my… He's looking at Hinata… Yes Now that Naruto is Looking at Hinata I have time to look at Sasu-… What is he Doing…How…Backs away

Hinata- Oh my naruto is looking at me, I have to stop starring, OH MY GOD, He's Coming to me, AHH! FUN HINATA RUN!! WHY WONT I RUN!?!?!?!

Kiba- I wonder what this smell is **Goes towards Smell** , What is this, It smells nice yet, Lovable. **looks up at smell**, INO!? WHY DOES SHE SMELL SO LOVABLE, Ino don't look at me like that, Just forget I ever smelled you. Holy crap I'm dead.

Shino- Life is Boring, I'm going into the forest to find bugs. (A/N Don't ask I couln't think of anything!)

Ino – Why is Kiba Smelling me?!? Yeah he Better run! Though he is kinda Cute. **Chases Kiba** ECK. SCREW SASUKE!!! KIBA IS SO IN NOW!!

Shikamaru – This cloud Looks like Ino, and this one Looks Like temari! **Sigh** The Two blondes I wonder which one to suduce.

Chouji- OH NO!! I don't have enough Money For all these hotdogs and all these hamburgers!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!

Ten-ten- **Sigh** Neji…Ten-ten and Neji… Ten-ten Hyuuga…Mrs.Neji Hyuuga! **Blush**

Neji- Why is Ten-ten Blushing?? And looking at m- Did She just faint…on me? What does she want me to do? Oh god…

Lee- GAI SENSEI AND LEE!! **Blush** He knows We are ment to be.

SENSAI'S

Gai- ?????????YOUTH?????????

Kakashi- so the book says put this in this and.. oh… this is very complicated. Oh boy.

Kurnai ( A/N I don't know how to spell her name)- Why is asuma looking at me like that… Right Not looking at me, Looking at my breasts. Asuma is so dead

Asuma- MHM. Nice. I sure want those, Oh shit, KURNAI DON'T HURT ME!

Age 20

Naruto- I wonder If Hinata Notises My abs, **runs up to her**

Sasuke- Oh yah, Sasuke, you know you like Naruto's abs, go on go tell him, Oh shit he's running up to hinata, DAMN! Why does Naruto have to be into girls.

Sakura- Oh my god! I cant Believe Ino is Dating Kiba!! That's not fair, First Sasuke Is gay now that I liked Naruto he Likes Hinata. And Now Ino is dating KIBA! My Love life is OV- Hey hey, What do we have here, A Lonley Lee. MINE!

Hinata- Nar-ut-o, He-he's Coming towards me. Go on Talk to him, don't be SHY. That's right, I will No longer me shy aro- (HEY HINATA) **Faints**. (HINATA!?!?!)

Kiba- Ino Smells Good today, Must be new purfume, Or is it new Shampoo? **Smells hair** Yup, Shampoo, And look New lip-gloss, It smells good… I want a Taste **Kisses**

Shino- NOW ALL MY BUGS SHALL RULE THE WORLDDDD!!!

Ino- He does like to smell me a lot doesn't he? I knew I should have Got the New DOG-LOVERS Shampoo and Lip-gloss. **Gets kissed**. Perfect.

Shikamaru- DAMN! Both Blondes are taken… ALL GIRLS AREE!! WHY WHY! WHY DO BLONDE GIRLS NOT DIG SMART CHESS PLAYING GUYS LIKE ME!?!

Chouji- WOOT!! TEMARI IS MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU!! **Shares hot dog with temari** . And Boy Shikamaru Is Gonna be pissed.

Ten-ten- OH MY GOD!! I HAVE TO CALL MY MOM! Right… My mom is dead… WHATEVER!!! I'M MARRIED TO NEJI HYUUGA! **Stops**……. I have a LAST NAME!!!!!! TEN-TEN HYUUGA!! SWEET!!

Neji- I wonder what Ten-ten is thinking right now??

Lee- GAI WILL SOON NOTISE THAT I CAN BE A YOUTHFUL LOVER AS WELL AS A STUDENT!

SENSAI'S 

Gai-?????? YOUTHFUL ??? (A/N GAI LANGUAGE)

Kakashi- mhm, now you talk this and you do this, Well that isent very Interesting. It like Ruins everything.

Kurunai- UGH! ASUMA!!! WILL HE STOP LOOKING HERE. GOD DAMMIT I BEAT HIM UP EVERYDAY AND HE STILL IS WILLING TO TAKE A LOOK!! BAKA!

Asuma- Can't help it…Must take look… **Peeks**… SHIT!!!


End file.
